Lurking Shadows
by Romaqueen3
Summary: Completed Things get dangerous when Lizzie recieves unwanted attention.
1. What a Day

Lizzie McGuire sunshine hair over her shoulders as she walked quickly towards her car. Irritatedly, she pulled at the strap of her backpack, glancing behind her to make sure her one of her best friends, David "Gordo" Gordon, was following close.  
"What's the hurry? The day is almost over," he called, quickening his slow pace.  
"No, this day can not get over quick enough," she replied, staring at her black Honda Civic. Something didn't look quiet right. A sick feeling rising in her stomach, she walked even faster towards the car. The front left side seemed to be drastically lower than the rest of the car. She jogged to her car and walked around, a curse escaped her lips when she saw the tire was completely flat. "Just great," she snapped, flinging her backpack to the ground.  
Gordo ran a hand though his curly raven hair as he tilted his head. "You got a doughnut?"  
"What?"  
"Spare tire," he answered. "In your trunk."  
Lizzie realized what he was talking about and shrugged. Pulling her keys out of her pocket, she quickly released the trunk. Gordo hummed a song as he pulled out the tire and a jack.  
"You know, it figures this would happen. As if today hasn't been awful enough," she muttered, grabbing a piece that connected to the jack. She had vowed to force it from her mind, but now the early events came flooding back.  
The morning had been normal, so had her first class. Second bell was when the announcement of the candidates for the Winter Festival were announced. Somehow, she'd been nominated and was now a candidate for the Winter Princess, the pleasant news was shattered by her fellow candidate, Kate Sanders, sneer that Lizzie had little more than a snowball's chance in San Francisco of winning the contest. Her morning managed to still go well until right after lunch. That's when she'd seen him. She had been trying to get into her locker and talking to her other best friend, Miranda Sanchez, when someone behind the pretty Hispanic girl caught Lizzie's attention.  
The walk, the blonde spiky hair, the baggy clothes, it wasn't possible, he couldn't be here, at Hillridge, but as if to prove her wrong, he looked up and smiled at her.  
Lizzie let out a irritate groan and shoved her books into her locker. Miranda jumped at the sudden movement then stared bewildered at her friend.  
  
"Lizzie," the soft, slightly deep voice drawled.  
"Ronnie," she snapped icily, a quick bob of her head to assert her mood.  
"What's up?" he asked, a smile toying at the edges of his mouth.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I go to school here now." She met his gaze with a harsh stare. What did he want? A cheer? Her to be excited? His smile finally faltered, and he glanced down at his feet then up at her through his eyelashes. "Not happy to see me?"  
"I've got to get to class," she snipped, slamming her locker shut and pulling Miranda with her.  
"What was that all about?" Miranda asked, bewildered.  
"Didn't you recognize him?"  
"Well, he looked kind of like that guy-"  
"Ronnie? Yeah that was him."  
Miranda slowed down here pace, a look of disbelief crossing her face. "You're still mad at him?"  
"Still mad at him? I can't stand him, Miranda!"  
Her friend's face softened. "Lizzie, it was back in like eighth grade, we're seniors now."  
"I don't care if we've graduate college. What he did was wrong, I was really upset, I really liked him, and I don't want him here. He doesn't belong in Hillridge."  
The pair had made their way into the Chemistry lab and Lizzie flung her books onto the desk and buried her head in her arms.  
"What's wrong, Lizzie?" her lab partner, Larry Tudgeman asked, sitting down next to her bringing the supplies of the day's experiment with him.  
"Nothing," she groaned, sitting up and looking wincingly at the things in the tray.  
"So, congratulations on the nomination," he nodded.  
Lizzie forced a smiled and she rested her head against her hand. "Thanks."  
"Why don't I take you out on Friday night?"  
Lizzie let out a frustrated moan, this honestly was not something she felt like dealing with right now. "Look, Larry, you're a great lab partner and everything, but I just can't, no, I won't go out with you. I did that once, okay, and it didn't work. It's not going to work now."  
Now, as she leaned back against the side of her jacked up car and watched Gordo pull off the flat tire, her mind going over the days events. Being crowned at the Festival would be nice, but Kate couldn't have put her chances any plainer, Larry was a great lab partner, just had really bad timing, and wasn't really her type. The she rolled her eyes, Ronnie, here at Hillridge. He'd even found the nerve to walk up to her and just try to strike a conversation with her, as if she'd be happy to talk to him. She hoped that she'd gotten the message across and she would cross his path very few times during her final year at Hillridge.  
Gordo wiped a band of sweat away as he rolled away the tire. He looked up at her, then wordlessly pulled back a flap of the black rubber. She saw it, a perfect long even cut, about eight inches long, made with a very sharp knife.  
A gasp escaped her throat.  
"Looks like you managed to piss someone off today," Gordo stated, rolling the slashed tire away from him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If you like, REVIEW! Come on, you know you want to! 


	2. Frog Prince

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're awesome! Read and review again! It's so great to hear from those who like it! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie flung her bedroom door shut and tossed her backpack against the wall. With a loud sigh, she flopped back onto her bed. She wanted nothing more than for this hellish day to be over, she closed her eyes and pressed her palms into her eyes. A soft knock on the door caused her to release a drawn out groan. "Come in," she called, no intention of moving from her spot on the bed.  
"Gordo told me about your tire," Miranda stated, walking into the room. "Thought we could start picking out dresses for the Winter Festival, give you something else to think about your majesty."  
Lizzie shot her a glare then laughed. "Ugh," she moaned, pulling herself into a sitting position. "I need a new dress, a new tire, and a bottle of aspirin."  
"It could be worse-"  
"We're not going to discuss the ways this day could get worse, because I don't want it to get any worse, and if we discuss it, it will."  
"Paranoid?"  
"Just a little. I mean, come on, the Princess nomination, Ronnie, Larry, then someone attacks my poor car," Lizzie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can you give me a ride tomorrow?"  
"Of course," she nodded. They were silent for a moment then an odd smirk crossed Miranda's face. "Who do you want to be your escort?"  
Lizzie let out another groan. "I am not even going to think about a date for the dance on top of everything else."  
Miranda's brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well, I know a certain cute guy-"  
"No, under no circumstance are you going to attempt to set me up with anyone. I will not stand for it. End of discussion."  
"Lizzie. . ."  
"Nope," she insisted stubbornly, standing in front of the mirror.  
"Fine then, you could always take Larry."  
Lizzie shot a glare at her friend, then flung a pillow at her. "Let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." ***  
The next morning, Lizzie climbed out of Miranda's blue convertible. She sighed as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. She glanced at her reflection in a small hand held mirror, before putting it away and smiling at her friend. "Do I look all right?"  
"Good enough to be a princess," Miranda laughed.  
Lizzie smiled then started towards the entrance. They passed the usual jock gathering.  
"Lizzie," Ethan Craft called, a smirk on his perfectly arched lips.  
She glanced over her shoulder at him, a flirtatious smile on her face.  
"Looking good."  
"Doing pretty well yourself," she answered, walking on towards the school. She turned back to Miranda trying to suppress a giggle. "I can't believe I just said that."  
"Well at least your confidence is up," Miranda stated.  
Gordo hurried up to them, his curly hair in its usual mess upon his head. Lizzie laughed when she saw him and tenderly ran her hand through it. "You really need a hair cut."  
He made a face at her and ducked away from her hand. "What's going on?"  
The bell rang before she could answer and they were swept along with the crowd. They broke away long enough to pause at the girl's lockers. Lizzie was twirling the lock when she heard a voice behind her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Perfect."  
"Oh, come on," Lizzie muttered, looking over at the voice. Andie Robinson, a junior, and a cheerleader stood smirking at her. "Something you want?"  
"You know, you might as well drop out of the running now, there's no way you're ever going to stand a chance of getting Princess," the girl sneered.  
"Andie, why don't you give up being Kate's carbon copy and get a life? Not mine, not Kate's, go get one all your own," Lizzie snapped, crossing her arms and staring her.  
"No one would want your pathetic life where you're to blind to see what's in front of your own face," she shot back before sauntering off after a football player.  
Lizzie shook her head and reached again for her lock. "That girl needs to be taken to a shrink ward. And what is she talking about? Too blind to see what's in front of my own face?"  
"Don't know," Miranda shrugged.  
"You encouraged her," Gordo stated.  
"Gordo, it was eighth grade. The girl needs to grow up and get real," she answered.  
He started to say more but instead shut his mouth and kept tight lipped. Lizzie stared at him for several minutes before letting out a frustrated sigh and popped open her lock.  
A strangled scream tore from her throat as she staggered quickly back. Gordo gently caught her as she lost her footing, then he peered inside the locker. Suspended in her locker was the limp body of a frog, a note dangled from it.  
"I'll get a teacher," Miranda stated, running down the hallway.  
"Don't touch it!" Lizzie exclaimed as he reached out for it.  
He glanced quickly at her, then turned over the note, the words were written in either a dark dripping red paint, or something else Lizzie did not want to think about. "Here's your Frog Prince," he read, glancing at Lizzie. "Exactly who's bad side have you gotten on?" 


	3. Safety in Numbers

"I'm worried about Lizzie," Gordo stated, sitting down next to Miranda inside McDonald's.  
Miranda took a large bite out of her hamburger then looked up at him. "I wonder who it is?"  
"She's not taking it seriously. Its like its all some big joke to her, and I don't know how to make her see it's not funny," he mused, playing with the straw to his Coke. "First her tire, now a dead frog in her locker."  
"Gordo, she doesn't think it's funny, she's just trying not to obsess over it," Miranda answered.  
He sighed, knowing he was defeated.  
"What's bothering you?" Miranda asked, tilting her head at him. Her long black hair falling over her shoulder.  
He shot her a quizzical look. "What makes you think something's wrong?"  
"Don't answer my question with another question," she commanded, nibbling on a French fry. "Besides what's been happening to Lizzie, you've been acting funny."  
He nodded, he knew what she was talking about. He glanced down at the table, sighed and placed his hands upon it. Miranda stared at him expectantly. He raked his eyes over her, her pretty face, almond eyes, full lips, she was beautiful too, but she didn't compare. He sighed. "Who's Lizzie taking to the dance?"  
"Changing the subject isn't going to work this time," she stated firmly.  
"I'm not changing the subject," he stated softly.  
"Do you want to take her?"  
He slowly ran a hand through her hair. "She asked me to take her, the day changed her tire."  
"What!? And you guys didn't find the time to tell me!?" Miranda exploded.  
"It's not like that," he stated. "She needs an escort, and with Ronnie back, and the princess nomination, and her tires, it was just a hassle she didn't want to deal with."  
Miranda sat back, a expression of understanding crossed her face as she crossed her arms. "Do you want it to be platonic?"  
He shrugged, dropping his eyes.  
"No, no getting out of it now," Miranda insisted, leaning towards him. "What's going on Gordo?"  
"Are you honestly as blind as Lizzie?"  
"What?" she asked, slightly dumbfounded.  
Gordo shook his head and let out a derisive laugh. "No, Miranda, I don't want it to be platonic," he stated.  
Her eyes grew wide at this bit of information and a grin spread quickly over her face. "Really? Gordo, that's great!"  
"No, it's not," he stated.  
"What? Why not?" she asked quickly.  
"Because, Lizzie doesn't see me that way, and I'm not going to suggest it to her," he stated.  
"You don't have to," Miranda said, sipping her drink.  
"No. I'm going to be here for her through during whatever freaky thing is going on, and maybe, she'll come to see me another way," he answered. "No hints or anything either. I want her to realize it all on her own."  
Miranda nodded, realizing what she was being entrusted with. "I won't tell her," she regretfully stated.  
Gordo smiled at her, he knew that she would keep this promise. "But in all seriousness, I'm worried about Lizzie. Who could be doing this?"  
Miranda shrugged. "We should probably talk to Lizzie and see who she's made mad and who would want to do this."  
"Why would anyone want to hang a frog in someone's locker?" he demanded.  
Miranda leaned forward. "It sounds like a crazy psycho."  
Gordo nodded somberly. "Why don't you give her rides to school in the morning, and I'll give her rides in the afternoon, and we could like alternate between staying with her during classes."  
Miranda nodded. "Safety in numbers."  
"We can at least hope," he agreed. 


	4. A Talk

Thanks so much to everyone's who's reviewed you've been awesome! Thanks for the suggestions too! They are being taken into consideration and keep a look out for updates to see if they'll be in there! As for this chapter, if you like what you're reading, review! If you don't like what you're reading, review anyway and tell me why! Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lizzie wearily walked down the hallway with Miranda, after yesterday's events, she couldn't help but feel like she need to watch her back.  
"Lizzie," a voice called causing her to jump. She looked over at Miranda who was looking at her strangely. "It was just me. Are you going to be all right?"  
"I'm fine," she stated. She wasn't convinced herself and she knew Miranda wasn't fooled.  
"You need to tell someone about your tires too, let Ms. Ungermeyer know what's going on," Miranda stated, stopping at her locker.  
"No, there's nothing she can do. She doesn't know where the frog came from, and they don't know how they got my locker combination. I don't have any idea who's doing it, they won't know either."  
"I think you're just being stubborn," Miranda answered and sighed.  
"I'll be fine really. I mean look, it's almost lunch time and nothing has happened," Lizzie replied.  
Miranda nodded then opened her locker.  
Lizzie looked down the hallways, the hallways were unusually empty as kids hurried into cafeteria for lunch. She started to turn to Miranda when she saw Ronnie walking towards them.  
"Hey, Lizzie," he greeted softly, gently biting down on his bottom lip as he ran a hand through his blonde spikes.  
She nodded, but said nothing. Her eyes raked over his dark jeans and blue button-up shirt.  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
Lizzie glanced at Miranda, but her friend hadn't pulled her head out of her locker. Sighing, she nodded and followed him about six lockers away from Miranda.  
"Do you think you could give me another chance?" he asked, staring at his eyes, standing close to her.  
She stared at him in disbelief and took a step back. A few years ago, she would have leapt at this chance, and now, when her life had taken a drastically wrong turn, here he was.  
"Look, I know I screwed up, and I know I was wrong. But I really think we had something special. And I'm free tonight."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not," Lizzie stated quickly, words flying out of her mouth. "I'm going to the movies."  
"Whoever it is, just tell him you're busy."  
"Fortunately, Ronnie, I'm not like you," Lizzie snapped. "I have respect for those I'm dating, and I don't just dump them for whoever comes along."  
"Lizzie, I screwed up once, don't make the same mistakes as I did," Ronnie stated.  
Lizzie placed her hands on her hips and stared defiantly at him, not appreciating the tone in his voice. "I'm not making a mistake now. The mistake I made was when I first went out with you," she snapped, catching sight of someone over his shoulder. "Gordo," she exclaimed, smiling and walking quickly towards him.  
"Hey," Gordo smiled.  
Lizzie smiled and linked her arm through his. "Well, let's go see a movie."  
"What do you want to see?"  
"Anything without psycho stalkers and crazy ex-boyfriends," she smiled, shooting a pointed look at Ronnie. He stared back at her then rolled his eyes, shook his head then walked away.  
"What was that about?" Gordo asked.  
"Do you think anyone will notice if I smack him?" Lizzie muttered, balling her hands into fist.  
"Well, Miss Fighter, let's go get something to eat before you decide to smack someone," Miranda laughed, leading towards the cafeteria. "Can I come to the movie tonight too?"  
Lizzie pretended to ponder this for a moment, then laughed. "I guess so."  
Miranda agreed and turned into the cafeteria. Fate was feeling particularly cruel today, and Kate and her minions were walking out the door at the same time, colliding with the group.  
"Watch where you're going, Frizz," Kate snapped.  
Lizzie resisted the urge to snap back and tried to walk around her, but found her way blocked by Andie. "Move," she commanded, her voice low. She tried to sidestep the junior, but her moves were mirrored. Finally, Lizzie closed her eyes to regain her patience and spread her fingers. "Look, Andie, just move."  
The girl cocked her head and sneered. "Watch your moves McGuire. Stay out of the way," she hissed, then finally moved and let Lizzie pass.  
"You know, it's just completely unnatural and an evil twist of fate that all this has to happen at this time," Lizzie explained, sighing as she sat down at a table.  
"Well, you don't have to stay a nominee for princess," Gordo explained. "That will get Kate and Andie off your back."  
Lizzie dropped her eyes to the table considering what he said. He was right, she could drop out of the running. But if she did that, Kate would have won before the contest had even begun. Kate and Andie would have gotten what they wanted. No, she wouldn't drop out now. "No, I'm not going to let them win, Gordo. Not over my dead body," she stated resolutely. With a sinking feeling she realized the seriousness of what she had said and resisted the urge to shiver. She looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, don't you want to escort a princess?"  
He looked up at her a smirk on his face. "I'm looking forward to it." 


	5. Shadow

Hey there! How ya'll doin', ya'll? Ready for some readin' then reviewin'? I hope so! This chapter is slightly, well, slightly something. Do you like? Would you like a continuation? Then tell me what ya'll think! Read and purdy please review! (I have no idea what is up with the country slang, my roots are starting to shine through! But it didn't transfer into the chapter, so we're all safe!) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda climbed out of the backseat of her car and glanced at Lizzie and Gordo already a few paces ahead of her. She sighed and slightly shook her head wondering why Gordo was refusing to tell Lizzie how he was feeling. She hurried to catch up and wondered why Lizzie couldn't see how Gordo felt.  
They came into the house and Lizzie briefly called a greeting to her parents then swung her backpack over a the couch and glanced over her shoulder at Miranda. "Come upstairs, I want you show you the dress I'm thinking about getting."  
Miranda ran up the stairs and entered the room as Lizzie plucked the magazine off its resting place. The page was marked and she quickly showed the strapless red gown with matching gloves and a high slit. "What do you think?"  
Miranda smiled and nodded. "Very pretty. How much?"  
Lizzie walked over to her closet and yanked it open. "Not quite sure, more than I've got that's for sure. But maybe I'll convince Mom to get it for me."  
Miranda laughed, sounded like a good plan, many faults, but a good plan. She watched as Lizzie pulled out various items of clothing. She finally settled on a low cut pink top and a pair of low rise jeans.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Changing for the movies," Lizzie replied, stepping behind the changing screen she'd recently purchased.  
Miranda tired not to smiled as she turned towards her friend's computer. If Lizzie thought enough about going to the movies to change, that was a good sign. As Lizzie stepped out from behind the screen, the door to the room opened and Gordo walked in.  
"Hey," she greeted him, adjusting her belt. "Where were you?"  
"Downstairs, talking to your little brother."  
"Really? What did the cretin have to say?"  
Gordo shot Lizzie a slightly bemused look and shook his head. Miranda felt a smile tug at her lips as she realized he felt sorry for the younger boy. "He's wanting a date for the dance."  
"If he wasn't such a worm-"  
"Maybe, just the girl he wants to notice him won't," Gordo interrupted quickly. Lizzie glanced at him then laughed as she rummaged through her jewelry box. "I know the feeling," he muttered softly.  
Miranda caught his eye and he quickly shook his head, his eyes pleading that she not say anything.  
A melodic tune from Lizzie's cell phone caused Miranda to slightly jump as her friend quickly grabbed for it.  
"Hello?" Her expression went from questioning, to bewilderment. "Hello?" she repeated, as irradiation took over her face. She rolled her eyes and hang up. "Some idiot breathing into the phone," she explained, sitting the phone down.  
"No caller ID?" Miranda asked.  
"Said it was blocked."  
She nodded then walked over also looking in the small box. The phone rang again and Lizzie let out a groan as she grabbed it.  
"Hello!?"  
Miranda quickly grabbed her arm to tilt her arm so they could both hear. A long deep breathing.  
"You think you're so damn cute don't you?" she barked angrily in the phone before hanging up.  
Miranda didn't even have time to walk away before it rang again and she reassumed her position.  
"What!?" Lizzie yelled into the phone.  
"You're not alone," the breathy voice stated.  
"No shit, Sherlock," she snapped. "When did you figure that one out?"  
"It doesn't matter, you'll be mine before long," the voice stated, then there was just a dial tone.  
"Stupid bastard without a life," she muttered angrily, tossing the phone one the bed.  
Miranda raised her eyebrows questioningly, but Lizzie quickly grabbed her purse.  
"Gordo, are you ready to go? Miranda want to come too?"  
Gordo nodded but Miranda shook her head. "I promised I'd help clean tonight," she sighed, leading the way down the stairs. "But call me when you get out okay?"  
Lizzie nodded as she pulled on her coat then looked at Gordo. "Do you care if we walk? I'll never sit through a movie if I don't calm down."  
"That's fine," he nodded.  
Lizzie smiled and pulled open the door. A figure was revealed as she flipped on the light. "Who is that?" she muttered, quickly walking onto the porch. "Ronnie!" Miranda quickly followed her friends outside but couldn't catch up with Lizzie who quickly caught Ronnie back the back of his jacket and whirled him around to face her. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Ronnie pulled always from her and looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to talk to you. But I didn't think you would so I left."  
"Look, Ronnie, I already told you once, I don't want to talk to you! And you can quit with your stupid little games okay? I don't know how you got my cell phone number, I don't know how you knew which car was mine, but just quit it okay? I'm serious, you're starting to piss me off, and you're gonna get into serious trouble."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied. "I just wanted-"  
"I don't really care what you wanted, okay? Just leave me alone! Because I'm getting sick of dealing with you, and soon, I'm going to call the police." With a loud cry of frustration, she grabbed Gordo's arm and pulled him away. "Let's go. See you in the morning Miranda!"  
Miranda waved as she watched the pair walk away. Her eyes went towards the solitary Ronnie, was he really this crazed? Was he taking wanting to date Lizzie as far as to stalking her, or maybe something worse? Miranda was puzzle that he didn't even look back over his shoulder, instead he quickly and silently walked away. Sighing, she pulled her keys out and climbed inside her car. She couldn't ignore the tiny voice inside her head screaming that Ronnie wasn't lying. 


	6. Promise

Woo! Look who's back, back again! Okay, the country side of me is gone, but the writer side is apparently flourishing! Help keep that side by making it feel wanted! After you've finished reading, click on the little review button at the end of the page! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lizzie walked quickly, her steps like that of an angry tiger locked in its cage. "I can't believe he'd call and hang up, while right in front of my house!" she let out a muffled growl of frustration and tossed her head back then stopped and took a deep breath. She turned towards Gordo who'd listened to her endless ranting for the past couple blocks. When he stopped and looked at her puzzled, she reached out and picked up his hand. "Thank you."  
"For what?" he asked, confusion written across his face.  
Lizzie let out a small laugh, knowing her moods must be taking him for a ride wilder than a roller coaster. "For coming with me tonight."  
"No problem," he smiled, giving her hand a quick squeeze.  
Lizzie smiled at him and changed the topic to the dance until they arrived at the theatre still hand in hand. "What do you want to see? Something with lots of alien guts, or a movie about cars?"  
Gordo smiled as he carefully studied the movies and their show times. Lizzie smiled to herself and promised herself that no matter how awful the movie he picked was she would smile, because not only was he being nice enough in going with her, but he always let her pick the movies, and she'd drug him to countless 'chick flicks.'  
"How about the new Kate Hudson movie?" he asked, tilting his head and looking at her.  
Lizzie turned her head slightly and tried to hide the smile tugging at her lips, she couldn't wait to see that movie. "But that's a 'chick flick,' Mr. Gordon."  
He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I know, and it what you really want to see. So I want to see it too."  
Lizzie let out a happy squeal as she threw her arms around his neck and repeated thank you several times. She bought his ticket before he could pay then he bought her popcorn before she could stop him at the concession stands. As they made their way inside the theatre, Lizzie felt an tingle in her sense. Everything seemed so exciting, she just wanted to burst into giggle. Why, she wasn't quite sure yet, but as she sat down next to him in the theatre, she instantly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Gordo glanced over at her and smiled. Lizzie returned the smile.  
The movie was a wonderful break from the hell she'd been living in the last couple of days and she was completely in awe of the movie.  
"It was just so incredibly great. So romantic. It's nice to think that there is a Prince Charming out there," she smiled. Her eyes danced up to the star lit sky. The sky a clear blue velvet with rhinestones glimmering in the moonlight.  
She felt like she was flying because they were at her house in no time. She leaned back against the picket fence and smiled at him. "I had a wonderful night, Mr. Gordon." She laughed and looked down at her feet then back up out of the corner of her eyes.  
Gordo gently placed a hand under her chin and titled her head back up. "I'm glad you did."  
"I love being with you, because then, everything seems okay, and it doesn't matter what's going on, because I'm with you, and I'm safe," she stated softly.  
"You're always safe with me, you know that," he answered.  
Lizzie reached out and grabbed both of his hands. She smiled as he looked at her. "Is that a promise?"  
"It's a promise."  
She stepped closer and slid her arms around his neck. She leaned up and gently pulled his head towards hers until their lips met.  
Gordo didn't move, he didn't even seem to breathe. With a soft sigh, Lizzie stepped back and smiled at him. She wasn't sure what the no response meant, but she would smile, not matter what.  
Suddenly, Gordo put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her back, and the world faded away.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands toying with the curls on his head. She did not want this to end. This was too close to perfection, and if it ended she'd be pushed back into reality.  
He broke kiss first and when he finally, slowly, opened his eyes, a smile tugged at his lips though he tried to be serious.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
Lizzie smiled. "I hope so."  
Gordo nodded, his expression showing that he clearly did not want to leave, but his logical side was telling him it was time. "Okay, bye Lizzie."  
"Bye," she grinned, walking quickly up and letting herself into the house. She leaned back against the door and let out an overexcited squeal. She'd just kissed Gordo, and he'd kissed her back!  
"How was the movie," her mother called from the living room.  
Lizzie mounted the stairs and paused considering how to explain. "Wonderful." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did you like?! Pretty please, read and review! And in good faith that you will review, a preview of what's coming up next:  
One of Lizzie's friends has a very close encounter with her harasser, and the out come is not so good! 


	7. Darkness

Wow! Look at this! A quick up date! Woo hoo! Thanks so much to the incredible people who read and review! You all rock! So, let's do it again! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo felt like he was floating on air. His heart pounded and he knew he wore a cheesy grin upon his face, but he couldn't help it. Finally, he'd kissed her! And he wasn't even the one to instigate it. He resister the urge to skip the rest of the way to his house.  
Over a block away from the McGuire household a strange chill racked his body. Pausing, he shivered quickly. He started walking again and glanced over his shoulder. He saw nothing but the inky darkness of the night. An uneasy feeling took over and he quickened his steps. He cleared his mind of thoughts of Lizzie and focused on his surroundings. He heard something behind him. Was it a foot step? The sound came again and he stopped. He looked around as much as he could without moving his head. The same sound again. But what was it?  
Quickly, he twisted around.  
Nothing.  
He craned his head around, trying to see in the darkness. He wished a cat would appear and prove he'd been afraid of nothing. After staring into the darkness for several more seconds, he let out a sigh. There was nothing there. He started walking again.  
The hit came from behind.  
A forceful shove.  
He staggered forward and caught himself, but was hit again, this time a kick to the back of his knees. He sprawled forward onto the ground.  
With a choking gasp, he glanced over his shoulder. The figure was male, broad shoulders, taller than him, a mask covered the face. Gordo started to stand back up, but another kick raced towards him. He shoved the foot quickly away and stepped back.  
His attacker didn't falter and lunched forward, his right fist connecting squarely with Gordo's jaw.  
Pain shot through Gordo's system as his hand shot up to cover his injured cheek. His mouth filled with the copper taste of blood. Undaunted, the attacker came again, Gordo managed to side step the blow and shove the attacker into a wall behind him. With the break, he tried to start the opposite way, but he wasn't quick enough. The guy's fist locked firmly on his arm and brought Gordo forward. He tried to twist away, but was no match for the pounding fist. A sharp hit into his stomach knocked the wind out of him and he gasped for breath.  
His attacker seemed to be enjoying this. Gordo wished he'd had more training in fighting, he'd never fought before in his life. The mask figure came forward again but he stepped the opposite way. His mind went desperately to old fight movies he'd seen.  
Like a lion circling it's prey, the figure came closer, his eyes never leaving Gordo.  
Gordo brought his hands up in front of his face, he tensely made fist. He threw his right arm out. The figure threw his arm away easily. Without thinking, Gordo swung his left arm out and caught the attacker by surprise. His hit, though not as powerful as the ones he'd been receiving, connected with the bone just below the attacker's eye.  
The attacker came forward again and Gordo realized he'd done nothing but piss him off.  
The tried to defend himself, but he hadn't been trained, and was no match for him. Gordo's arms swung wildly, but to no avail. Another hit to his face, then a kick to his knee. With a cry of pain, his knee gave out and he dropped to the ground. A black boot smashed into the side of his head, pushing him completely onto the ground. He felt every nerve in his ankle throb with pain as it twisted the wrong way in the fall. His hold body was pain, he felt like he'd never move again. Another vicious kick to his side, then another. First his vision blurred and soon everything darkened and he felt nothing anymore. 


	8. Pictures

Thanks to all the incredible people who reviewed! Everyone you rocked! You're getting mental presents right now! The great part is, you open it up and it's a mental version of whatever you want! Cool huh? So everyone else who wants to earn a present, read and review! All the other wonderful people who just come and read, and you're not interested in a present, PLEASE review anyway! It makes me really happy! And I really love to know what you think about what's going on and who-dun- it! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie smacked at her screeching alarm clock, then covered her head with the blanket. But it was too late now, she was already wide awake. Actually, she was surprised she'd gotten any sleep at all. She had nothing but thoughts of Gordo racing through her head all night. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and let out a contented sigh. Suddenly, with a bout of energy she didn't know she had, she jumped up out of bed and ran to her closet. For once in her life, she could care less if her clothes matched. She grabbed the first jeans and shirt her fingers touched, then hastily hurried into it.  
She grabbed her hair brushed and raked it through her hair, then darted down the stairs. As she was struggling to get into her jacket, her mother hurried into the hallway.  
"Where are you rushing off too?" Jo asked.  
"Oh, hey, Mom! Did Dad get my tires fixed?"  
Jo nodded. "Yes, the tires are okay. Now where are you rushing off to?"  
"Great!" she squealed, impulsively hugging her mother. Lizzie tried to wipe the huge smile off of her face but was very unsuccessful. "I'm going to give Gordo a ride to school."  
Jo stared at her for a minute, then laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Come home after school? I've got a surprise for you."  
Lizzie smiled and gave her mom a quick hug before running out the door.  
Any other day she would have begged to see the surprise, but not today. Today, she just wanted to see him. She wanted to hug him, put her arms around him and just forget about the rest of the world.  
She slid to a stop in front of the car and fumbled with her keys. With the key in hand she finally looked up at the car and saw a manila envelope beneath the windshield wiper.  
Inquisitiveness took over and she plucked it away. She swung open the car door then sat down inside the car. She peeled back the seal and reached inside. Her fingers brushed against a smooth, thick paper. She wedged it out of the envelope. It was pictures. Black and white prints. The pictures were from last night. Her and Gordo, outside her house. The pictures were surprisingly clear, and not dark. They hadn't been processed at a photo lab. The strong chemical smell and the feeling of the paper beneath her finger tips revealed that. They'd been done in a home photo lab. She flipped through the many prints of her and Gordo absorbed in each other's embrace. A panicked feeling was welling up in her throat. Who would watch them and take pictures of them?! She started tossing the pictures away from her, onto the floor of the car, not caring if they went all over the floor.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and a strangled cry escaped her vocal cords as she came upon a very close up picture of Gordo. Something dark and liquid looking was on the side of his head. Was it blood? His eyes were closed, something dark beneath his eye. He was lying on the ground. She flung the picture away from her, but the next one was worse. Her suspicions were confirmed about the blood, the same dark stuff beneath his nose and trickling out of his mouth. She didn't want to look at any more, but she was unable to stop looking. The pictures were only worse. Gordo lying on the dark sidewalk. Finally, with a loud cry, she flung the pictures away from her. Gordo had gotten beaten up bad, and some very sick person had documented it.  
She turned the car on and jerked it into reverse. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, focusing only on her driving. When she stopped the car in front of the Gordon house, she almost forgot to turn off the car, but after grabbing her keys she ran up the walk and pounded on the door.  
Mrs. Gordo opened the door and smiled gently at her. "He's in the living room."  
For once, she was grateful that his parents were psychologist and they knew that every action didn't require twenty questions. She rushed into the living room and tried not to cry out when she saw him.  
A bandage was across his forehead, his cheekbone was darkened with bruises, a bandage across his nose. His bandaged foot was propped up on a pillow, crutches beside him. He closed his eyes briefly and looked up at her and smiled. "Hey."  
Her breathing was slow and ragged. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm a bit drugged right now," he laughed softly, "So other than that, I don't really know."  
She gently lowered herself down beside him on the couch and eased the hair away from his bandage "What happened?"  
"I got hit, and hit hard, several times."  
"Do you know who it was?"  
"Well," he said softly. "I really hope it wasn't a girl because the guy had really broad shoulders, and he hit really hard, and he was taller than me."  
"There aren't many people who aren't taller than you," she stated, not know what else to do besides joke.  
"Not funny, but good point," he replied, sighing.  
"I swear, I'll kill him for this."  
"Kill who?" Gordo asked, blankly.  
"Ronnie! Who else would do this?"  
"Are you saying he would wait for me outside your house for almost three hours?"  
"If he's crazy enough to attack you, then he's crazy enough to wait," Lizzie exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.  
"Lizzie, there's not proof it's him," he stated. "You can't start accusing anyone."  
"I'll be right back," she stated softly, running out to her car. She came back inside and handed him the pictures. "I found those on my car this morning."  
"Was Ronnie into photography?"  
"I don't know, I hardly know the guy," she shrugged, looking him over. "Gordo, I'm so sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For everything, you getting beat up, the whole dance thing. Ugh, just everything!"  
"Lizzie," he stated softly, reaching out for her hand as he set the pictures aside. "I'm fine. The bruises will go away, my ankle is sprained and will heal in no time," he stated.  
Suddenly, her phone went off inside her purse. Not thinking, Lizzie grabbed it. "Hello?"  
"Did you get my pictures?" the whispery, dry voice questioned.  
"What do you want?" she nearly cried, clutching the phone to her face and turning her back on Gordo.  
"You'll see. Very soon, I'll have everything that I want. Enjoy the pictures." The voice dissapearecd and was relaced by the steady hum of the dial tone. 


	9. Bruises

You all so totally rock! Thanks for the awesome reviews! So great to know you guys like what you're reading! Woo! And somehow, Gordo always does seem to be the one who gets picked on. . . poor guy. . . he handles it well though. . . Read and review please! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miranda stood protectively on one side of Gordo, holding his books. Lizzie was on there other. They made their way down the crowded hallways.  
"Girls, I promise, I'll be all right," he assured them. "I practiced on these crutches last night. And it's not like it's broke, if I fall, I'll just use both legs."  
"You're not supposed to put weight on your ankle," Lizzie warned.  
"Oh, Lizzie, look, how cute," Kate's superior voice came. "Your date will be able to dance exactly like you do."  
"Kate, why don't you go crawl back in the hole you came out of," Miranda snapped, trying to push around the girl, but Andie stood in her way.  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Kate, go find Ethan a brain okay? I need to get to class and they've got my books."  
Andie let out a guffaw as she sharply hit the books out of Miranda's hand.  
"You little b-" Miranda began, stepping forward.  
"Andie," Kate barked with a flick of her wrist.  
"Trouble controlling the clone?" Lizzie asked.  
Kate rolled her eyes and stepped around. Andie quickly follow, kicking the books back towards Miranda as she went.  
"I'm going to hit her one day," she stated, bending over to pick up the books.  
"You'll have to wait in line," Lizzie replied as they went into their English class.  
Miranda couldn't concentrate on the teacher, either she was getting a really bad case of senior-itis, or everything with Lizzie was freaking her out a lot more than she was wanting to admit. She glanced at Gordo out of the corner of her eye. If only he knew who it was. But she really couldn't blame him. After all, he had gotten beaten up and the person had been wearing a mask.  
Giving up on getting anything out of her English class, she flipped open a notebook then wrote Ronnie's name. She didn't know much about him, just what Lizzie had told her and that hadn't been from a positive point of view. Did he have the physical capability to beat up Gordo?  
Sighing, she wrote down the key points, he was angry, he wanted Lizzie back, and he'd been at her house last night and knew she would be walking.  
Then she wrote down Kate's name, then directly under it, Andie's name. Kate's biggest competition for the crown was Lizzie, and Andie would do absolutely anything Kate said without a question. But Andie wasn't a guy. As much as the idea would be amusing, to discover the girl was a guy, that had been the key factor Gordo had been sure about. The attacker had been male.  
Sighing, Miranda looked around the room. The desks were arranged in a circle, so it was easy to look around and see everyone. It was creepy to think that all these people she saw for five consecutive days, she knew absolutely nothing about. Any one of them could be hiding obsessive qualities and freakish habits of slashing people's tires.  
Veruca, Ethan, Claire, Jeremy, José, Brooke, Larry, Margaret, Parker and Thomas, all people she'd known since she'd been in school.  
Miranda suddenly jerked her head back up and started at Ethan, he had a black eye, and a scratch on his cheek.  
Her eyes shot back down to the list. Kate! Kate could have convinced Ethan to do it!  
"Oh, oh, oh," Miranda exclaimed in her moment of revolution.  
The teacher looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Problem, Ms. Sanchez?"  
Remembering where she was, Miranda forced a smile to her lips as she shook her head. "My foot went to sleep," she lied.  
The teacher accepted this and went on with the lesson. Lizzie caught her eyes and made a gesture, trying to figure out what had really happened.  
  
With wide eyes, Miranda pointed first to Gordo then to Ethan. Lizzie stared at her as though she'd lost her mind. She pointed to her own head, telling Miranda she didn't think Ethan had the mental capabilities to attack Gordo.  
The pair didn't get the chance to talk again until after lunch and on their way to Chemistry.  
"Miranda, Ethan isn't smart enough to wait outside my house until we get back. He'd probably hit him and the tell him he's sorry," Lizzie explained.  
"But Kate could have put him up to it, and you know, she could be persuasive if she wanted to," Miranda argued. "And besides, how else would Ethan get a black eye?"  
Lizzie sighed. Miranda had a point. She shrugged and sat down at the table.  
Larry arrived as he always did, bringing with him the needed equipment for the lab.  
"Have I ever told you, you're a great partner," Lizzie asked, leaning her head against her hand.  
"Yeah, well, what can I say?" he smiled.  
"If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have a very low grade."  
"I'm one of a kind that's for sure."  
Lizzie nodded, then sent him a teasing look. "It could be worse, I could have had Ethan." Larry made a face as he looked over. Lizzie noticed a scrape across his forehead. "What happened?"  
  
Larry looked at her curiously for a moment until he realized what she was staring at. Then he let out a laugh as he patted down his bangs to cover the mark. "Have you seen Ethan today?"  
Lizzie nodded. "Looks like he got into a fight."  
"Yeah," Larry nodded. Lizzie felt her heart leap. Had Ethan said something about fighting someone? "With the basketball court."  
"Huh?"  
"I was walking home and he was practicing and, well, Ethan, untied shoe, and a basketball, is all I'm going to say."  
Lizzie winced. "Ouch."  
"Luckily, he didn't manage to damage my beautiful face," Larry explained, pulling his goggles over his eyes.  
Lizzie shot him a disbelieving look, then laughed and shook her head. They were back at square one. 


	10. Two Days

As odd as it may seem this chapter is supposed to be here. Welcome back! 

Please read and review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ I grew impatient as I transferred the print into the developer, watching intently as the image slowly began to darken. There she was, perfection. When I snapped it, she was walking towards Miranda's convertible. She would look wonderful sitting beside me, the wind rushing through our hair, no one around. _

_ Especially not Gordo. _

_ I had no doubt I could have her as my own, but he stepped in. He's like a fly around a carcass, always hovering, buzzing, annoying. Nothing gave me more pleasure than squashing him like the bug that he is. Did I have a problem with him before? No, he was actually a sort of amusement. Always had the answer to everything, always though he was so smart. _

_ Suddenly, the cell phone beside me beeped. A text message from Kate. I rolled my eyes. Kate Sanders. Miss Perfect. I laughed out loud when I thought about her believing she would win the crown. Her perfect night, as she called it, with her perfect date. I've got other plans. When ever she begins to talk, I tune her out. It's easiest to use the perfected method of staring off into the distance just past her head and occasionally nodding. _

_ My head suddenly began to hurt. I reached over the shelves and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. If only the first hit had been a good one. If only I'd knocked Gordo down before he had a chance to even consider fighting back. I swallowed three pills without anything to drink, wondering how long until the drug had an effect. _

_ I have to say, I was surprised. I didn't think he could or he would fight. It's not easy hiding evidence of a fight, especially when it's all across your face. Sure, questions were asked, but I found a good reason. _

_ I have a good reason for everything. _

_ Many people think I don't. They can't get past my attractive looks, but there's more to me than meets the eyes. _

_ I bet no one knew I could develop pictures, I bet no one even knew I could take pictures. Some people, so full of themselves._

_ But not Lizzie. She's truly kind. Not like some girls. She is soft spoken and beautiful. She doesn't have a mean part to her. _

_ Which is why, it will be tragic what will happen. _

_ The dance is on Friday, only two more days. Everything is set up and in place. Only two more days and I will have my prize. Only two more days and I can drop this charade I've been putting on for so long. Only two more days. At the dance. She will be mine. _


	11. Chase

Woo! Look who's emerged from the shadows long enough to update! Thanks to all the great people who's reviewed, and I love hearing the guesses! Woo! So, here you go! Enjoy and please, read and REVIEW! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie restlessly paced the floor in her room. For the past few days she'd avoided being alone because being alone meant you had time to think and thinking was the number one thing she didn't want to do. But, today, she hadn't been so lucky. Today, Miranda was having dinner with her parents, and Gordo was at the doctors, something he preferred to do alone because of the examination.  
She walked down the stairs, hoping her own parents might be useful to keep her mind off of the past few days. To her dismay, she realized her parents had gone out for the evening. With a sigh she leaned back against the door frame. She should have realized they would be out. She'd fought hard to keep her parents from finding out what had happened. Parents had that wonderfully annoying habit of becoming strangely overprotective when they knew something was wrong.  
Lizzie moaned, even Matt was out of the house.  
She walked around the couch and sat down. She idly flipped through the channels, but her attention simply wouldn't focus.  
Rain fell outside and she sighed. Perfect, a dark evening to match her dark mood.  
She'd managed to not thinking about everything, but now, alone with the rain, her mind began to revel in the danger she'd been in. Someone knew what her car looked like, that person had slashed her tires with a very sharp knife. They knew where her locker was and had hung a real dead frog in there. Also, even her home address wasn't safe, they knew where she lived, followed her home, taken pictures of her, and attacked Gordo.  
With a start, she realized that they knew where she lived. Did that mean they knew she was home alone now? She stood up quickly, crossed over to the window and yanked down the shade.  
The rain continued to splatter against the windows. Lizzie felt herself jump, then took a deep breath. She wasn't going to freak out, not here, not when there was no reason to. A loud crash of thunder sent her running upstairs. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she picked her car keys up off the dresser.  
She ran down the stairs then outside. She squealed softly as rain drops splattered against her head. She climbed quickly into the car and waited for the engine to start up. Her head turned rhythmically with the windshield wipers as she sand along with the CD. Finally, she looked over her shoulder and pulled the car out then stared down the street. Where she planned to go, she didn't know, she was just going to waste her gas until she felt safe enough to drive home. She glanced at the locks and made sure they were all securely locked. As she stopped at the stop sign, she felt her heart leap into her throat as she jerked around, looking into backseat. She felt relieved and also stupid when she realized no one was back there.  
She drove down the main streets of Hillridge to the other side of town, then she turned back around. She was driving down a street crowded with popular hang outs which looked surprisingly empty. She guessed not too many people wanted to deal with the rain tonight. She drove on, and saw a lone figure walking. Something was familiar about the walk, the certain slump, the way his head was tilted to the side. She eased the car to the side of the road and rolled down her window.  
"Hey, Larry," she called over the storm. He turned around and peered at her. "Want a ride?"  
He stood wordless for a minute and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get your seat wet," he answered.  
Lizzie smiled at him, knowing that he must be freezing, and he would really appreciate the ride. "Come on, get in." She leaned across the seat and popped open the door.  
He ducked his head as he sat down. "Thanks, but you didn't have to."  
"No problem. Are you going home?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, where do you live?"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Where are you going? And then, you can just drop me off where ever is closet," he stated, running his hand through his wet hair.  
Lizzie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Um, not really going anywhere, just driving. So, where do you live?" Larry told her the address and she smiled. "See it wasn't that hard."  
He laughed softly and listened to the music. "So, the dance is on Friday. Good luck for your nomination."  
"You're not going to cheer me on?" she joked. "Or did you vote for Kate?"  
"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you that since you're nice enough to give me a ride home," he answered.  
Lizzie laughed and winced as a car with the blinding white headlights pulled up behind her. "Ugh, I hate when people have those lights," she muttered, adjusting her mirror. "Detour," she announced, turning suddenly down a street.  
"Stunt driver," he laughed.  
Lizzie laughed with him, then felt her laughter die away. The car was still behind her. She continued then took another abrupt turn, continued a little ways more then turned into a public recreational area parking lot.  
"I don't think I know you this well," Larry smirked, glancing over his shoulder.  
Lizzie knew from his facial expression and the way he was watching over his shoulder that he knew what she was trying to do. "Sorry if I'm acting a little paranoid," she stated, her eyes darting around.  
"I understand. I've heard about what's been going on," he nodded.  
"Damn," she muttered as she saw the headlight approaching. She jerked the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot.  
"Do you have any idea who's doing it?" Larry asked, fumbling with his seatbelt.  
Lizzie struggled to keep her eyes on the road as she kept feeling the impulse to look in the mirror.  
"Just take me on home and you can call the police from my house," he stated.  
"By the time the police show up, whoever it is will be long gone," she replied.  
"You can't keep trying to avoid them, it's better to scare them away," Larry stated, glancing over his shoulder. "Don't you have a cell phone?"  
"Not on me," she snipped, looking into the mirror, then down at the dashboard. Larry was right. She couldn't keep running. Her gas tank wouldn't allow her to keep running. "What's the quickest way to get to your house?" she demanded.  
Larry quickly told her which way to turn and Lizzie took the corner. A violent jolt rocked the small car as she hit the curb with intense force. Larry's hand shot out and he grabbed the dashboard.  
"Lizzie, it's going to be all right. Turn left."  
"Do you recognize the car or the driver?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.  
Larry leaned around the seats. "No, I've never seen it. Turn right." A bright light filled the car as the driver flashed his high beams. Larry jerked back around and rubbed his eyes. "It's the tall blue house with the flag," he stated.  
Lizzie jerked the car to a stop and quickly climbed out after Larry. She followed him towards the steps as the car also came to a stop, only a few feet away. 


	12. Sirens

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and reviewed so quickly! You all rock! There's no way to describe how great it is to get reviews and know that people enjoy this! So here's the next chapter. Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie felt her heart drop and she broke into a run, pulling Larry onto the porch with her. "Open the door! Open the door!" she exclaimed, standing directly behind him.  
Larry fumbled with the keys and managed to fling the door open. Lizzie stumbled in behind him and slammed the door. Her hand shot out and she hastily locked the door, then pushed back the curtain.  
An overpowering feeling of hatred took over as she watched Ronnie come through the gate and advanced towards the house.  
"Bastard," she muttered, leaning her head against the glass.  
"Lizzie, get out here!" the angry blond commanded.  
"Larry, are you parents home?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.  
Larry shook his head. "I don't know when they'll be back."  
Lizzie took a deep breath. "Call the police."  
"What do you want me to tell them?"  
"Damn it, Lizzie! Get the hell out of that house! Get out here!" Ronnie demanded, pounding against the door.  
Lizzie jumped back, staring at the door as though it may burst open at any given second.  
"That there is a crazy person outside your house! And that he's threatening me," Lizzie answered. Jerking back around to the door, hope rushed through her as she watching him step off the porch. "He's leaving!" She felt the words freeze in her mouth as he disappeared around the side of the house. Suddenly, she saw his face in the window, twisted into a rage. His fist pounded against the glass as he yelled something she couldn't hear.  
"Ronnie, we're calling the police!"  
His first smacked against the window, then a thick silence fell over the house.  
Her heart still pounding in her chest, Lizzie turned around to Larry. The phone was in his hand his fingers poised over the numbers.  
"Hang it up," she sighed, running her hand through her hair.  
He followed the order then walked over and gently laid his hand on her back and lead her over to a chair. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. "Do you want something to drink?"  
Lizzie sighed and nodded. "Some water," she meekly replied. He smiled gently and nodded then hurried into the kitchen. Lizzie took a deep breath and sighed as she leaned back in the chair. Her eyes wearily going around the room. She'd never been inside Larry's house before and had always expected it to be more, well, Larry. The walls were a deep shade of blue; the couches and chairs a contrasting white. All the tables and entertainment centers were a light pine wood.  
She rubbed vigorously at her head moaning softly. She couldn't believe this. Ronnie was absolutely out of his mind. With a sigh, she stood up and crossed the room. She stared at a painting on the wall. It looked like a view of Hillridge, something that would be on a postcard.  
"Hey," Larry stated softly behind her. Lizzie jumped and turned around to face him.  
"Hey, thanks," she answered, taking her drink from him. She sipped the water then nodded towards the painting. "That's pretty."  
He nodded. "Yeah, my mom painted it," he answered. He glanced around the room and back at her. "I have to go up to my room for a minute, but I'll be right back. Will you be all right?"  
"I should be, unless the couches try to attack," she smiled, realizing that she was once against covering her fear with humor.  
Larry smiled then ran up the stairs.  
Awkwardly, Lizzie stood in the middle of the room. She wondered if her parents would be home yet. She wasn't planning on leaving Larry's yet, she would have felt bad after he'd offered his house as a refuge. A noise by the door caught her attention. Whirling around, she stared at the door. The house was still quiet, she couldn't hear Larry moving around upstairs, then the same sound by the door.  
It was so soft and so quiet, it could have been mistaken for a cat or other small animal.  
She stared transfixed at the door. Then she saw the doorknob rattle. Her heart jumped in her throat, then she realized with a sigh how stupid she was being, it could have easily been his parents.  
She let out a small nervous laugh, wondering what they would think to find her standing in the living room. She moved towards the side, and her eyes glimpsed something. It wasn't his parents. It was Ronnie.  
"Lizzie!" He barked, the door suddenly rattling violently. "Get out here!"  
With a cry she ran frantically up the stairs. Glancing over her shoulders at the door, she didn't see where she was going and crashed into Larry. His arms went up and he steadied himself and put his hands gently on her shoulders.  
She didn't realize tears were streaming down her face until heir buried her head in his shoulder and gasped, "Larry! It's Ronnie! He-he's back at the door!"  
"Son of a bitch," he muttered. He glanced down the stairs then at Lizzie. "I'm calling the police." He rubbed her shoulders gently then walked quickly towards a bedroom.  
She vaguely listened to the conversation. The minute Ronnie saw the squad car he'd be gone.  
Larry reappeared and smiled gently at her. "They're on their way."  
She could still hear pounding on the door. Ronnie was still screaming her name, he was throwing things around outside too, loud crashes echoed as various objects hit the house. With a shudder, Lizzie sank down to the top stairs and clasped her hands over her ears. She just wanted it to stop.  
Larry sat down on the stairs beside her, his hand gently rubbed her shoulders. "It's going to be all right."  
"No, it's not," she whimpered. "The police won't catch him, they'll have no evidence to arrest him! He'll just keep coming and coming and coming. Until he gets whatever it is he's after."  
Larry pulled his hands into his lap and stared ahead of him. Suddenly, he stood up and ran down the stairs. Before Lizzie could process what he was doing, he'd unlocked the door and flung it open.  
"Larry no!" she screamed, running down the stairs behind him.  
Ronnie had stepped back obviously surprised to see him. "I just want her, don't do anything stupid," he commanded.  
"You're on my parents' property, trying to break into my house," Larry stated surprisingly calm. "Threatening my friend."  
"Look, asshole," Ronnie snapped. "Let Lizzie come out here and everything will be fine, I'll go away."  
"Not going to happen," Larry stated.  
Ronnie reached for a broken flower pot. "We'll do this the hard way," he replied.  
Sirens suddenly wailed. Lizzie felt her heart leap. Ronnie's face looked panicked, he dropped the flowerpot and ran around the back of the house. "This isn't over!" he fading voice promised.  
She came outside onto the porch and stared at Larry. Never in her life had she been as grateful to hear those sirens as she was then. After what Ronnie had done to Gordo with his bare hands, she shuddered to think what could have happened if the approaching police car had been only moment late. 


	13. Overheard

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You've been so great!  
  
Lola, Gordo is recuperating nicely, and he sends his thanks for the rose, it inspired him for Lizzie's corsage, which he is using the given change for to help buy the corsage.  
  
Please, Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miranda smiled at Lizzie as she watched her best friend turn around and look into the surrounding mirrors.  
"Does it look all right?" her weak voice asked.  
Miranda raised her eyebrows questioningly. She'd never seen anything look more perfect, and considering this was the thirty-seventh dress Lizzie had put on today, she felt she was making a qualified decision. It almost an exact rendition of the dress she'd selected from the magazine, the slit was higher and the fabric flowed nicely around her legs while the top was fitted to hug every curve and her flat stomach. A simple line of diamonds adjourned the top. "It looks great, Lizzie."  
She nodded. Her face didn't' show the glimmer that it normally would have on someone who'd just discovered the perfect dress. Instead her face was pale, hints of dark circles were beginning to show around her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, no make up. She said nothing but went into the dressing room, then reemerged with the red dress draped over one arm, her fingers clutching the hanger of the other four dresses she'd tried on in this store.  
Miranda sighed as she pulled herself up off the chair then hoisted her purse onto her shoulder. It wasn't like Lizzie to be this down. Yeah, she'd been through a lot. But Miranda had also known her to go through a lot of things and bounce back. Reaching out gently as Lizzie hung up the dresses, Miranda turned her to face her. "I don't want the version you've fed Gordo, Larry, and your parents, I want the truth. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Miranda. I just feel like I have to watch my back closer. Like this whole thing has been an extremely scary experience, but now, I'm just sick of it. I've been thinking of pressing harassment charges against Ronnie. I don't want to do it, I just want to be left alone. If anyone has the right to press charges, it's Gordo. I mean, he beat him up!" Lizzie sighed and shook her head. "You just don't know about some people, they just snap."  
Miranda nodded. She didn't know what to say. She'd heard all about what Ronnie had done yesterday. What had he hoped to accomplish by pounding on windows and screaming outside the house? Then again what had he hoped to accomplish by anything he'd done? Slashing Lizzie's tires certainly wasn't something to make her decide to date him again.  
"I'm going to go pay for this," Lizzie stated, walking towards the register with the dress.  
Miranda sighed. It didn't make sense, being so sneaky, the frog, the pictures, Gordo's attack, then going in broad daylight and screaming in the street. She looked towards the counter, caught Lizzie's attention and motioned towards the food court. "I'm going to get a drink," she called.  
Lizzie nodded, and Miranda left. Maybe a milk shake would chase away troubling thoughts. ***  
Lizzie smiled at the clerk as she was handed the dress, now covered in a sliver bag protecting it until she could get it home and into her closet. She walked out of the store and glanced towards the food court.  
Buying the dress had lifted her spirits some what. Waiting until the absolute last minute to shop for it had caused stress added to everything else and she felt she could have been taking Advil like breath mints.  
She made it onto the food court and glanced around, she didn't see Miranda. She sighed. She should have known to ask where they would meet. She started to approach the raised platform where they often like to sit. She paused at the base of the stairs, partially hidden behind a large decorative plant. She still couldn't see her dark headed friend. Sighing as she toyed with her hair, she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Stop being a moron, she's never going to know." Kate Sanders. Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not doing it," a deeper voice insisted in a low murmur. Lizzie wrinkled her forehead, trying to place the voice. "You don't know that she won't find out. She's not stupid."  
Lizzie felt a chill rack her body. Who were they talking about?  
"Ethan, look, after tomorrow night, it will be over. I just want her out of the way."  
There was a smack, as though he'd pressed down on the table. His voice dropped low and Lizzie had to strain to hear it. "You better be right, because if something goes wrong, you're going down with me." 


	14. Threats

Welcome back, thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! Lola, Gordo blushed with the kiss, and said he had to come up with a reason why he had the rose. VaSinFlor wow, bets! Lol, that keeps it interesting. Keep reading! Everyone else, thanks so much and read on! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Friday morning arrived with a bang as Lizzie reached over to shut off her alarm clock and fell with a thump onto the floor. With a low moan, she pulled her bruised body off the floor. She ran a hand through her tousled hair.  
A smile tugged at her lips as she looked over and saw the gown hanging in the closet. A small surge of happiness rippled through her. Tonight was the dance, would she win a crown?  
Her smile died away as she turned pulled a pair of jeans out of her dresser then selected a button down navy shirt. She quickly ran into the shower, then came out drying her hair in a towel. She wasn't going to use any hair products on her hair since she wanted it to be easy for the stylist to fashion. She grabbed a comb and slid it through her hair.  
Staring into the mirror, she refused to think about anything other than the positive outcomes of the night.  
She struggled into her outfit for the day and felt a comforting sense wash over her as she thought about Gordo. Though his ankle would hinder his dancing, it still meant a lot to know that she would have him by her side.  
Once she got out of school, it was straight to the salon to get her hair fixed, then the florist to pick up Gordo's flower, then home to change, where Gordo was supposed to meet her, then Miranda would join them and they'd leave for the dance. It was amazing how simplistic the plans seemed, and how quickly they could become complicated.  
There was a knock on her door and her brother peered around the corner. He let out a loud scream then quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, sorry it's just you," he smirked mischievously.  
"What do you want?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Mom said to come on downstairs for breakfast."  
Lizzie nodded with a final glance in the mirror, then she grabbed her backpack and keys then followed him down the stairs.  
She walked quickly towards her normal place, but instead of seeing the bowl of cereal, she saw a card sized envelope.  
"It was left on the door," Jo smiled, sitting down the milk, then turning towards the stove.  
Lizzie turned over the envelope in her hands. Her name was hand written on the front in large block letters. She wanted to fling the letter away from her, she wanted to rip in up and tear it into pieces. But she didn't do either. She picked up the butter knife and slid it along the top.  
  
Her fingers pried along the smooth surface and she finally pulled out the card. She was puzzled as the outside was a photograph, made to look like a classic with a young light headed girl holding a single rose. The rose bud was the only feature of the card in color and it stood out in vibrant blood red. She flipped open the card and tried to hide her surprise from her family.  
Obviously, it was from the same person. Another small stack of black and whites lay inside the card. She felt her heart quicken as she flipped frantically through, praying that the final pictures wouldn't be a reminiscent of what she'd seen last time. But no, these pictures were different. They were all of her. Her posing in front of the mirror, her walking down the street, her getting into her car. Lizzie pulled her attention away from the pictures and to the card. 'Good luck, tonight. You'll need it,' the ominous message promised.  
With great restrain, she placed the card back it he envelope then calm tried to eat her breakfast. When she was to the point where it seemed as though any more food would force her to being sick, she excused herself from the table and quickly went out to her car.  
The drive to school she struggled for control of her thoughts. Her mind was fully aware of the present danger and had no intentions of allowing it to be ignored, but her subconscious struggled for peace and happiness and tried desperately to think of only cheerful thoughts.  
After parking the car, she ran up the lot and to her usual meeting place with Miranda and Gordo who were already there. She thrust the envelope forward waiting for someone to take it. She didn't say anything, it was self explanatory.  
Gordo sighed as he flipped through the pictures. "Doesn't give up does he?"  
Lizzie looked down at the ground. "I don't know if it's Ronnie."  
"What?" Miranda demanded. "What about the episode at Larry's?"  
"I don't think he's working alone," she began, then she proceeded to describe the over head conversation from yesterday. "So, Ethan and Kate were at the mall, and Ethan was having second thoughts about someone."  
"So, basically, what you're saying, is you being nominated has managed to piss Kate Sander off enough that she would employee your ex- boyfriend, who never knew Kate, and her own boyfriend, to stalk you?" Gordo asked skeptically.  
Lizzie sighed. "No, that's not what I'm saying."  
"Then enlighten me, what are you saying?"  
"I don't know. They have to be working together! Why else would everything happen the way it is?"  
Miranda leaned up, raising her eyebrows quizzically. "Have you ever thought to ask Ronnie what the hell he was doing?"  
Lizzie turned to Miranda with a look of disbelief across her face. "You're kidding right?"  
"And, Ronnie isn't here," Gordo stated.  
Lizzie whirled around to face him. "What are you talking about?"  
"I was in the Dean's office yesterday, and he wasn't there yesterday, or today," he stated.  
Miranda smiled broadly. "That means he can't come to the dance. And that means you get to have a free time tonight."  
Lizzie smiled and took a deep breath. She didn't really believe her friend. But if that would help her friend to ease up and have a good time, then she would pretend that she believed it also.  
The warning bell roused them all, and they started towards their lockers. Lizzie hung back, her heart swelling with pride and adoration for her friends, who would stick by her through everything.  
"Lizzie!" A tense voice called.  
She turned and her jaw involuntarily dropped. "Larry, what happened?" she exclaimed.  
He hurried towards, his brown hair was in its usual disarray, but his face was what had caught her attention. A large bandage across his forehead, around it she could see the darkened edges of a bruise. His eye looked swollen, and his lip had been busted. Several scrapes adorned his pale chin.  
"That guy, Ronnie, he came back to my house last nights. My parents were out. Lizzie, he's crazy! He said you were his, and only his. He said if I ever came near you again, he'd kill me!" 


	15. Posies

Welcome back! I'm so excited that people enjoy this story! Reviews are awesome, and if you've been reading this story and reviewing, you rock so much and you get a Hershey kiss!  
Woo hoo, it's almost time for the dance.dun da dun dun dun!  
Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie sighed as she flung open her locker, then deposited her books inside. She needed to rush to get to her hair appointment, she hadn't anticipated her last teacher asking her to stay behind.  
She started down the hallways. Her mind clouded with thoughts of the evening. She couldn't help but think that the night would be wonderfully magical. Her hand fell gently upon the handle of the door. As she pressed forward, she suddenly topped when she heard voices.  
"Did you do it?" Kate's snappy voice demanded.  
There was a sigh, a male.  
"You better do it. I'm telling you if she gets in my way tonight, you'll be the one to get it," Kate replied. Kate's heels clicked as she walked off  
Several agonizing moments passed before Lizzie briefly closed her eyes and walked out. The door slammed against somebody and apologies bubbled forth. She quickly raised her head and managed to smile at the owner of the male voice, Ethan Craft.  
Lizzie took a sharp intake of breath and managed to smile at him.  
"Lizz-ay, Lizz-ay," he smiled, running a hand through his hair.  
Instead of the warm feeling the call used to give her, Lizzie felt her skin crawl. Was it possible that she'd just heard him planning a conspiracy against her? Was it possible that the guy she's wanted the longest wanted nothing more than to hurt her? "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," she replied feebly.  
He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "You excited about tonight?"  
She hoped her face wasn't revealing the way her inside were twisting into violent and small knots at his cool attitude. "I think it will be interesting."  
"People say I'm going to win Prince," he nodded. "It'd be cool, but depends on who my princess is."  
An involuntary shudder raced through her body. "Well, that's going to be Kate."  
"Well, I've heard a lot of people have voted for you," he answered.  
Lizzie shrugged. "Kate's a cheerleader, she's popular."  
"I'm hurt Lizzie," he feigned grabbing his chest. "Does this mean you don't want to be my princess?"  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "I don't think your girlfriend would be too happy if I won." She bit the inside of her lip, hoping she hadn't said too much. Prior to this week she would have laughed at the assumption that Ethan would connect two similar events, but she was starting to get a very sickening feeling that she was an awful judge of character.  
"She's not my girlfriend," he replied.  
"Well," Lizzie replied, for lack of anything better to say. "After you're crowned you'll have plenty of people lined up for the job."  
"What about you? Will you be applying?"  
Lizzie stepped back. "No, I have a date."  
"Who, that Ronnie guy?" Ethan replied an edge to his voice. "He's a jerk."  
Lizzie felt curiosity being the only thing keeping her here. "How do you know Ronnie?"  
Ethan gave her an uneasy glance and shrugged. "We had a run in."  
Her patients were being pushed to the limit, and a glance at her watch confirmed that she was definitely late for her appointment. Rolling her eyes, she shifted her books to her hip and stared at him. "Are you going to tell me more, or just that you had a run in?"  
There's nothing to tell," Ethan stated.  
Lizzie let out breath and looked down at her watch. "Ethan, I've got to go get ready."  
He nodded, his mind already wandering, but instead of that blank look, he appeared to be pondering something.  
Lizzie nodded and started to walk away.  
"Hey, Lizzie," Ethan called.  
She paused and glanced over her shoulder.  
"Save me a dance," he smiled, walking back into the school.  
Lizzie stared after him, utterly shocked at the eccentricity of the conversation she'd just had and overheard.  
She walked quickly towards her car and felt her heart drop as she saw something across the seat. She knew she'd locked the doors this morning, it's been a habit ever since she'd realized whoever was after her was familiar with what her car looked like.  
Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the car door and looked closer.  
Laying on the seat was a bouquet of flowers, she wasn't sure which type they were. Surprise filled her as she reached out for the flowers. Almost every petal fell onto the seat. Lizzie glanced sharply around to see if anyone was watching her. She saw no one, all the surrounding cars in the parking lot were empty, and the last person she'd seen was Ethan.  
She glanced down at the stems in her arms. Then to the flower petals, she suddenly reached out and grabbed a handful. Posies. She shook her head then her eyes caught sight of a card. She plucked it from its place then flipped it over. It wasn't signed, she hadn't expected it to be.  
"Ashes, ashes, they all fall down," she read. With a moan of disgust, she threw the flowers onto the ground, raked the handfuls of petals into the street and climbed into the car. 


	16. Plans and Lies

Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I'm so excited that so many people like it enough to review! So many people have had so many great things to say!

Lola, Gordo may just be in need of a someone to root him on. Ashley, hope you're still guessing. Kitty, hope it's been a good headache. Pixie, the dance is coming up like very soon. Not What, I'm glad I could help you remember! Amanda, Katie, and Dana here's your update and thanks so much for everyone's reviews! 

Please read and review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_ Tonight, after waiting so long, it would happen tonight. I grabbed the bag from beside the developing table. After tonight I wouldn't have to listen to Kate's idiotic pleas anymore. After tonight, I wouldn't have to watch Gordo prance around with Lizzie when he didn't deserve her. Gordo had become one of the worst annoyances. The way he clung to Lizzie how he was always around her. It took great restraint not to macerate him gain whenever I saw him. _

_ Taking a deep breath, I pulled the bag up beside him. I pulled the zipper back and turned the bag over. My camera equipment rolled out onto the table. I gently picked up the lenses and set them inside a cabinet. Smiling, I looked at the pictures they'd taken. Beautiful pictures of her around school, her walking, laughing, smiling. _

_ I shook my head quickly, I needed to stay focused. _

_ I crossed the room and grabbed another bag, this one from a veterinary clinic. It'd been simple enough to get inside, I simply said that a friend had been driving and had hit a dog, and with his fear of dogs, he'd panicked and left and I was unable to carry it inside. The clerk, all too eager to help had rushed out to the car and I'd slipped into the back. Once there, it was just a matter of quickly reading labels, then finding the one I'd wanted. _

_ I'd made sure that the bottle was full. I wanted to sedate her, but not kill her. Murdering her was not my intention. _

_ The clerk believed the dog must not have been injured as severely as I thought because he'd gotten out of the car. I'd agreed if I saw it again, to try to bring it in. Amazing, how far a lie and a pitiful face will go._

_ As I closed my hand around the bottle, I thought about what I wanted. After tonight, I wouldn't just watch her from afar, she would be mine. _

_ Had anyone else known, they would have said I'd lost my mind. But I'd never been more clear in my life. I'd planned every move, every gift I'd left her. I'd enjoyed allowing people to give me orders, to numbly nod as though I cared about what Kate had to say. _

_ I grabbed the clean rag and wrapped gently around the bottle then placed it inside the bag. _

_ I glanced at the bag then the bottle and inside took it quickly out and placed it inside my pocket. It would be quicker to access there and a bag would be conspicuous. _

_ Nothing could go wrong tonight, she would be easy enough to lure away from Gordo. Even with everything, she was still incredibly naïve. True, I'd watched as she looked around the parking lot after she'd received her latest gift in the car today. But, she still frequently traveled alone and was an easy target. _

_ With a laugh I thought about the company she kept when not alone. Gordo wouldn't be difficult to over come. I'd accomplished that once already. _

_ I smirked as my hand shot out and yanked a picked off the wall. It was one of Lizzie and Gordo at night, in front of her house, after they'd seen a movie. I gently ripped the picture until Gordo was gone and only a jagged edge remained. I laughed, a wicked laugh. _

_ Gazing proudly at the pictures, I looked at each one in turn, all black and white, bathed in the soft red glow of the safe light. Then suddenly, my eyes landed on one picture, Lizzie and Miranda. _

_ Miranda had never occurred to me. She'd stayed out of the way thus far. I slowly closed my eyes and forced myself to focus. What would I do if she tried to intervene? I looked back up at the picture of Lizzie. If Miranda was stupid enough, she would deserve what she got. But that could be avoided, all I would have to do, is find something to distract her. _

_ A malicious smile curved upon my lips as my fist closed around the crumpled remains of Gordo. What better way to distract her than to have her want to help a friend in dire need? With Gordo and Miranda out of the picture, Lizzie would be mine. _


	17. Leaving

Great news! I've survived my English book! That means more time for writing! Sorry about the hiatus, it wasn't my fault. So for all those who's waited, here you go! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie took a deep breath as she pulled on the elbow length gloves. Her heart was pounding as she looked into the mirror. Her blonde hair was swept back, with beautiful ringlets cascading down. The top of her head was decorated with a dusting of glitter and a diamond clip that wouldn't interfere if she just maybe got the crown.  
She applied another coat of lipstick then tossed it into her purse. With a glance in the mirror, she smiled. She quickly walked out of her room and knocked on her younger brother's door.  
"Matt, are you ready?"  
"Yeah," he called behind her.  
With a small start Lizzie jumped as she whirled around. Matt was dressed in a nice fitting dark blue suit. Not as formal as a tuxedo, but still nicer than the average. She smiled as she looked over him. "Are you meeting your friends?"  
"Lanny's dad is picking me up in just a couple of minutes."  
"Lizzie! Matt!" Jo yelled. "Come down here so we can get pictures."  
The siblings shared a tiresome looked, but stared down the stairs.  
"Lizzie, I know mostly about what's been going on, and I've heard rumors about stuff that's happened to you. I haven't asked because I didn't think you'd tell me anything. But Lizzie, are you going to be okay?"  
Her heart swelled at his sincere words she impulsively grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to be fine," she promised softly.  
A bright camera flash separated them and Lizzie stared blinking at her mother.  
"That was such a cute picture!" Jo exclaimed.  
Lizzie managed to keep a smile on her face for several pictures before a horn honked outside.  
Matt glanced out the window and announced it was Lanny and Melina.  
"Be careful," he warned softly, staring at Lizzie.  
She smiled again. "I'm going to be fine," she answered.  
Matt nodded then rushed out the door.  
Jo turned to her daughter with tears brimming at her eyes.  
"Mom, don't cry!" Lizzie pleaded. "Please, I don't want to see you cry! That will be too much."  
Jo sniffed back her tears then turned went into the kitchen, no doubt to look for more film.  
Lizzie let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the couch. Part of her wished she could be like her father, give a compliment then quickly escape. She contemplated doing onto the back porch to sit with him, but there was a soft knock on the door.  
Lizzie felt her heart tighten up in her chest. She hadn't heard a car door, and the knock was so soft, could it be. . .  
She laughed softly at herself. She was overreacting. She reached out and turned the door knob.  
"Hey, Lizzie," Gordo smiled, his hair looked like it'd actually been brushed, it wasn't standing out in ever direction, his suit was similar to Matt's, but black. He held out a beautiful rose corsage, decorated with small white flowers. Lizzie smiled as he slipped it on her wrist.  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed, suddenly.  
"What?" he asked quickly, looking wildly around.  
"Where are your crutches?" she asked.  
Gordo took a step forward and smiled as he shrugged. "I couldn't escort you to your thrown with crutches, or dance with them either, so I've been practicing, and here I am."  
Lizzie let out an excited squeal as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him closer. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.  
Gordo turned a dark red and Jo came back into the room, snapping pictures. "You two look wonderful!" she gushed.  
Lizzie laughed as they assumed various poses for many shots, then there was another knock on the door.  
Miranda came into the room and they quickly complimented the other on her dress, Miranda's was a high necked, low backed white dress with shimmering, elegant silver flowers decorating the skirt.  
Jo flashed several more pictures before Lizzie rushed forward and hugged her mother. "We've got to go, Mom, or we're going to be late!" she grinned, kissing her on the cheek.  
The trio quickly made their way outside while Jo stood on the porch. "Be careful!" she called.  
Lizzie waved as she sat down in the front seat of Miranda's car. "We will see you later!"  
The house quickly slid into the background and Lizzie let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I've ever had that many pictures of me taken before in my life," she laughed.  
Music from the radio filled the car as the three friends sand along happily. Miranda's silky voice faded off as she glanced at Lizzie when the car paused at a red light. "Has anything happened today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What?"  
"You know, has anything weird happened?" Miranda persisted, turning her head back to the road.  
Lizzie sighed. She didn't want to tell them about Ronnie's threat, or about what she overheard Kate telling Ethan. Tonight was supposed to be a fun carefree night, she would not ruin it for her friends. She smiled as she looked at Miranda. "Nothing, Ronnie must have given up."  
Miranda twisted her mouth and sighed. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive," Lizzie agreed. "Tonight is going to be a night to remember!"  
She started to sing along with the song, hoping that it would drown out her thoughts, thoughts of how this could be a night to remember for all the wrong reasons. 


	18. Missing

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! You've all been so incredible reviewing! Well, here's the latest! Tell me what you think! Please, read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The gym was being prepped for a basketball tournament, so the principal, Ms. Ungermeyer, had given into the dance committee's pleas to hold the dance at a hotel. The room was beautiful and larger than the gym. Lizzie had to admit, Kate had done a wonderful job. Twinkling white lights were draped from the ceiling, the doorways swathed in white gauze.  
Her arm was looped through Gordo's and she felt a smile tugging at her lips as he patted his hand.  
"Wow," Miranda murmured. "The cheerleader can decorate."  
Gordo snickered at her comment and Lizzie slightly bumped him with her hip. Miranda's attention suddenly landed on someone across the room and she hurried away.  
Lizzie smiled, saying nothing as she lightly squeezed his arm.  
Gordo looked over at her and smiled.  
"Have I told you yet, how awesome I think you are?  
"You could always tell me again," he smirked.  
Lizzie suddenly leaned over and pressed her lips to his. "You're the best thing that has happened to me."  
Gordo seemed surprised by the gesture and by the statement. He smiled softly at her, turning and putting his arms around her waist. "You may just be right."  
Lizzie laughed and he placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head back up to look at him. He placed a soft, romantic kiss on her lips. "Be my girlfriend," he whispered softly.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Lizzie answered. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The past week had been true hell, but during it, she'd found Gordo. Really found him. The way he'd automatically come to her aid when she needed him most, how he'd been there for her to lean on, it really opened her eyes.  
"I'm going to grab a drink, you want anything?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
Lizzie turned to him and shook her head. "I'll be all right," she answered. She watched him as he merged in with the crowd, then her eyes danced around the room. All her classmate had dressed nicely for the occasion.  
"Lizzie," a voice breathed in her ear.  
Jumping, she reeled around to find herself face to face with Ethan. "Hey," she answered, wondering if he caught the way her voice wavered.  
"You look awesome," he smiled.  
Lizzie forced a smile to stretch across her lips, but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen her in this dress already, if he'd taken pictures of her in this dress. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. He was a guy. Someone would have noticed that he wasn't supposed to be in there.  
"So, you going to dance with me?" he questioned, leaning closer.  
Lizzie hesitantly took a step backwards. "I promised Gordo that all my dances are for him."  
Ethan closed his eyes, just half a second longer than to be called a real blink, but his face showed no change of emotion. "That's cool. At least when you win princess, if I win prince, I may get a dance." He nodded, flashed her another smile and disappeared into the crowd.  
Lizzie let her breath out in a whoosh and decided to move. She walked through the crowd smiling and waving, looking for Miranda.  
"Well, look who it is," a snappy voice called.  
Lizzie put a gloved hand to her head. This girl would not give it a rest would she? She continued walking but Andie would have none of it.  
"You actually showed up? You actually thought you would win?" her squeaky voice demanded.  
Irritably, Lizzie turned on her heels and glared at the girl. "You know what, Andie, I'm sick and tired of your bitchy attitude. Leave me the hell alone, or I'm going to press harassment charges. Okay? There's been a lot that's happened to me this week that we don't know who did it, and it could be you, you could be the one harassing me. So leave me alone, or I'll press charges." She didn't wait to see the other girl's reaction, she just turned and quickly pressed through the crowd again. Finally she made it to a darkened corner and leaned back against it. Blood was pounding in her temples, and her head was starting to hurt. Then with a renewed force of will she stood up. She would not let that girl ruin her night. If Andie wanted to whine and complain about something, let her do it. But Lizzie was here with a great guy and her best friend, and Andie would not ruin that.  
She couldn't push what she'd just said out of her mind though. Yes, Ronnie had gone berserk at Larry's house, but what about the dressing room, that could have easily have been a girl. Ronnie didn't know her classes either, but because her schedule was similar to Kate's, Andie did. What if he had had a partner? What if Andie did the dirty work and Ronnie was the muscle.  
With a cry, Lizzie shook her head. She was becoming the embodiment of paranoid.  
She looked around and suddenly saw Miranda. Miranda's face wasn't smiling though, she was looking around the room confused.  
Lizzie hurried over to her. "Miranda," she called.  
Her friend let out a yelp and whirled around to face her.  
"What's going on?" Lizzie demanded, suspicion rising in her chest as she crossed her arms.  
"Where's Gordo?"  
"Getting a drink. Miranda, what's wrong!?" Lizzie demanded.  
Miranda shoved a small black frame that folded to cover the picture inside. It was usually sold with pictures purchased at the dances  
Lizzie quickly took it form her hands and found the picture of Gordo lying on the ground, the one she'd received earlier this week. On the opposite side written in whiteout was written: "Wouldn't a repeat be sad?"  
She jerked her head up, but Miranda was gone. Lizzie felt as if a hand of ice had locked its grip around her heart. She ran over to the nearest group of people. "Have you seen Miranda?" Everyone looked at her blankly and shook their heads. Lizzie let out an aggravated cry, asking several more groups.  
No one had seen her.  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lizzie strode over to Ethan. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
"Lizzie," he stated, seeming surprised to see her. The others he was talking to lost interest quickly and drifted away.  
She shoved the folder towards him. "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Ethan took it from her hand and flipped it open. "Wicked photo op," he stated, then his eyes went to the words. "Is this real?"  
Never had Lizzie wanted to smack sense into his as much as she did at that precise moment. "You know nothing about this? Or how Gordo got beat up a few days ago?"  
Ethan stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "Lizzie, you okay?"  
"Damn it, Ethan! Just answer me!"  
Her tone took him back, he raised his eyebrows. "Lizzie, I think you need to chill."  
"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to calm down?" she growled through gritted teeth. With a low growl, she turned and quickly walked past the surrounding students and outside. She leaned back against the wall, trying to think. Where could Miranda and Gordo have gone?  
Not far off, a twig snapped. Her head jerked up. She looked around, seeing no one. "Who's there?" she called. No one answered, but Lizzie knew she wasn't hearing things. "Who's there?"  
"It's only me," a familiar voice called as a figure stepped forward. 


	19. Struggle

Thanks for all the great reviews! Well, I'm just going to let this chapter speak for itself! Please read and review! Tell me if you like it! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ronnie stepped forward from the shadows. His jeans were torn at the knee, his hair tousled.  
Lizzie took a step backwards, staring intently at him. "Ronnie, what are you doing here?" she asked slowly, her fingers tightly winding into a fist, balling around the edge of the crumpled frame.  
"I need to talk to you," he replied, glancing towards the hotel door.  
  
Lizzie could hear the music and the loud buzzing of voices. Help was close, all she had to do was scream and people would come running.  
Ronnie held his hands up. "I know what you're thinking, but don't do it. It's not going to help anyone. Just come with me, and everything will be over soon."  
The black folder crumpled beneath Lizzie's ever tightening grip. Her foot took a step backwards, her heart pounded. She could feel the scream rising in her throat. "Ronnie, what have you done?"  
Suddenly the doors opened, a couple who were staying at the hotel hurried past them.  
Ronnie watched them out of the corner of his eyes, his head down. "Lizzie, quick asking questions," he ordered, reaching out for her arms. "If you want Miranda and Gordo to be safe, get the hell over here."  
Panic locked around her throat, she turned blindly and ran towards the door. Her body slammed against it. Ronnie's footsteps pounded the pavement behind her. Her hands scraped against the metal of the door. She finally jerked it open and flung herself inside. She ran towards the desk, her better judgment was lost as she glanced over her shoulder. She didn't see Ronnie pressed up against the door, or her worst fear, him behind her.  
Suddenly, Lizzie collided with something else. She stumbled back almost falling, but Larry reached out and grabbed her before she fell. "Woah, Lizzie, what's the hurry?"  
"Ronnie, he's outside! He was saying something about Gordo and Miranda, and I can't find them! And he left this stupid pictures! And now he's gone again!"  
"Lizzie, wait, wait," Larry exclaimed suddenly. "Shh, it's okay. I saw Miranda and Gordo."  
"You did?! Where are they! Are they okay?"  
He suddenly glanced around the room, then gently pulled her over to the side of the room. His face turned grave, as he leaned closer to her. "I saw leave together, just about five minutes before you walked out there."  
"They're out there? With Ronnie!?" She turned suddenly and started for the parking lot.  
Larry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Lizzie, wait. What if he's still out there?"  
She wrenched free and stared at him. "I have to help them!"  
"Ronnie may still be out there!" he hissed. He looked around, then stepped closer. "Look, there is door to get to the parking lot in the stairwell across from us. I found it when looking for the bathroom."  
Lizzie took a deep breath and tried to think. If they just rushed out there and Ronnie was still there, he could easily get her or even hurt Larry. She looked up at him and slowly nodded. "Let's go."  
Larry led the way across the lobby, Lizzie resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. What if Ronnie knew about this exit too? What if he was waiting out here? She longed to be inside with everyone else, dancing and enjoying the night with her best friends beside her. But because of her psycho ex, she couldn't. She was sneaking around as if she'd done something wrong.  
Larry pushed against the door leading to the stair well, Lizzie suddenly grabbed his arm. "Larry, thank you. But I want you to go back inside. You've already almost gotten hurt because of him, I can't let it happen again. If he's got Miranda and Gordo...I don't know what he wants—"  
"Lizzie," Larry stated, gently, yet firmly. "I'm going with you."  
She smiled gratefully at him, and stepped forward, pressing against the door. The parking lot ahead of them was empty except a car back in the shadows. A solitary lamp post bathed the parking lot in a hazy yellowish light.  
Lizzie glanced down both ends of the parking lot, looking for Ronnie. She saw no one. "He's not out here," she stated softly.  
Behind her, she heard the softly tinkling of glass breaking. An arm clamped across her shoulders and his hand covered her mouth. Something cold and wet was over her mouth, Lizzie breathed in a sickly sweet smell. She tried desperately to dig her fingers into the arm, but the satin in her gloves gave her no grip. She screamed against the fabric. Her foot swung backwards for his legs.  
Larry jerked her towards the side. She lost her footing and felt herself slipping. His arm was clamped tightly, not letting her fall.  
Her movements were becoming harder to attempt, her limbs felt as if they weighed thousands of pounds apiece. Her lungs burned for fresh air. Everything became unfocused, then black. 


	20. Tied Up

Wow, thanks to everyone for the incredible reviews! There's so much wonderful encouragement from all different angles. With such great reviews I worry about the chapters living up to expectations, so please read and review and tell me if you like! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie moaned softly as her head lulled to the side. She struggled to open her eyes and felt pain shoot through her arms. Her wrists were tightly bound as well as her ankles. She was surprised to realize her feet were bare. Her mouth was taped tightly shut.  
Lizzie's hazel eyes danced around the room. She was inside a hotel room. The floral print on the wall matched the bed she was laying on. She tired to pull herself into a sitting position. Maybe Miranda and Gordo were in here. Maybe they could make a plan to escape. Another, slower look around the room squashed her hopes as she realized they weren't in there. She was alone.  
Quickly, she realized she wasn't going to be able to propel herself upright, and decided on a strategy. Though she was in the middle of the bed, she could swing her legs. If she got them off the bed, then maybe...well, she wasn't very sure after that. But it would be a start.  
A door she hadn't noticed before suddenly opened and Larry walked in wiping his hands on a hand towel. "You wouldn't be trying to escape would you?" he taunted, a deep laugh rippled from his throat. "You know, everything would have been so much simpler if you would have just gone out with me."  
Lizzie glared at him, muttering angrily, the words restrained by the tape.  
Larry raised an eyebrow and smirked, stepping forward. His fingers tightly grasped a corner and ripped it off.  
The skin around her lips, where the tape had been, stung and tingled sharply. Lizzie wanted to clap her hand over her mouth. "Have you lost your damn mind?" she demanded, trying to twist her hands free.  
Larry stared at her and shook his head innocently. "No."  
"Everyone gets turned down Larry, it's no reason to go psycho. Hell, it wasn't even anything against you. I was pissed and having a pretty shitty day."  
"Not bad enough that you didn't go running straight to Gordo!" he declared.  
Lizzie clenched her fist behind her, wanting nothing more than to get up and hit him. "Gordo had nothing to do with anything. Apparently, you watched one too many movies and you've finally snapped!"  
"Snapped is what I did when I slashed your tires," he mused. "And the frog. Other than those, I've been thinking quite clearly."  
Lizzie resisted the urge to scream. Larry was smart, he wouldn't have picked this room if it was close enough for someone to hear them. With her feet and ankles bound, she was in no position to physically fight him. As she watched him, she realized that he had once liked her, and still must be harboring some kind of feelings if he was going to go through this much trouble. "Larry, please. Just let me go, before something happens. They're going to announce the court soon. And they'll become suspicious when I don't show up."  
"Hasn't Andie been telling you all week, you don't have a chance against Kate?"  
Lizzie focused her attention on freeing her hands. "But they announce the whole court. I'm on the court."  
"Oh, believe me. Andie assured me that if you failed to show up, she would let the proper people know."  
"So, that bitch is in on it too?" Lizzie snapped.  
"Not as much as she would like to be. She only knew that you were thinking about not staying for the dance," he nodded.  
"Larry," she pleaded. "I can't feel my hands, because I'm laying on them. Will you please untie my wrist so I can move?"  
He let out a horrible sounding scoff. "Don't even try it Lizzie. You know there was a time when I could have done anything for you. Funny how things change when someone new gets the upper hand."  
"What are you going to do?" she demanded, hoping that if she could keep a steady stream of conversation going then she could distract him long enough to loosen the ropes and slide her hands free. "What do you want from me? Am I just a prize now, something for you to look at and say you've won?"  
Larry walked over to the bed, he swung her legs over the side and sat her up. Lizzie felt her body lock up. If he decided to hit now, she wouldn't stand a chance. "I've won, but have I really won?"  
She felt the rope grate against her wrists as her fingers strained to reach the knot. Her finger prickled as the circulation slowly returned. "What?"  
He leaned closer, towards her ear. Lizzie closed her eyes and ordered her body not to flinch, not to make any sudden movement. He laid his lips lightly upon her collar bone. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was not happening, he wasn't doing his. His lips trailed up her neck, her cheek, her jaw bone.  
"Larry, please, you don't want to do this. I-I'm not worth all this trouble."  
He laughed again, that same rippling laughter from the recesses of his throat. His hand cupped the side of her face. "Trouble? McGuire, you're more trouble than any man should ever have to go through in his life. Gordo should thank me for taking you off his hands."  
A sudden amount of hatred swelled through her. How dare he haunt, how dare he hurt her friends. How dare he even take this tone with her now. She pulled fiercely at the ropes on her wrist. She would get out of this, somehow.  
His hand tightened around her cheek, he leaned closer towards her.  
Suddenly, something pounded against the door.  
Larry looked up at the door then smiled. "Finally," he muttered. Shoving her backwards onto the bed, he walked around to answer the door.  
Lizzie's heart pounded at the though of who could be on the other side. 


	21. Fighting Back

Thanks to all the incredible people who reviewed! I don't know what to say for the words of confidence! There's so many of you I'd like to point out and specifically thank, but there's no way to put it into words! Just thank you, thank you, thank you. Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie lifted her head up, straining to her who it was. She twisted towards the door, suddenly she felt the ropes behind her back give. Her hope soared, maybe she could get out. She worked her hands frantically, twisting them into positions she didn't know her hands could do.  
Something smacked against the door again.  
"Damn it wa—" Larry began, but another crash cut him off. Lizzie flinched as she heard the distinctive sound of wood cracking.  
Another thud against the door and she heard the crack of a fist colliding with something.  
She whimpered as the rope scratched her hand.  
"Bastard," Larry swore.  
"Where is she?" a rough voice demanded. There was another hit and a thud as someone hit the wall.  
She was to terrified to call out. She knew the voice, it was Ronnie. But what if this was just the effect of a partnership gone wrong?  
She screamed as Ronnie suddenly fell into view. Larry was obvious to her as he fell onto of him and began to pound the other boy wit his fist.  
Like sandpaper, the rope drug down her hand but she pulled them free. Hastily, she shook the rope off and tried to loosen the holds around her ankles.  
Lizzie glanced up as Larry suddenly fell backwards, but didn't fall. Ronnie struggled to his feet. Larry stood up and charged. Ronnie aught him by the shoulders and shoved him back.  
Larry reached for the nearest object, a table lamp. The room became dimmer as he yanked the cord from the wall and charged forward. Ronnie caught the lamp in mid swing as it came down towards his head. He lifted his knee and connected it with Larry's stomach.  
Lizzie's fingers pulled at the knot from any area she could. Larry must have been a boy scout, because the knot wasn't giving. She quickly glanced to see if she could find something to loosen it, or pry it apart.  
The shattering of glass jerked her attention back to the fight. She saw Larry standing, his breathing heavy, looking down at Ronnie.  
Lizzie knew she couldn't hop or crawl away, and did the only thing she could think of. She flopped back onto the bed and shoved her hands behind her. She felt the rope beneath her fingers and quickly balled it up. Her eyes were locked on him as her fingers began to pull apart the knot.  
He wiped a hand across his forehead, taking deep breaths to regulate his breathing. He looked over at her, a strange, triumphant twisted smirk on his face.  
"Larry, please," she begged. The knot loosened in her fingers. "Don't do this. That's assault! Do you know how much trouble assault will get you into?"  
"When you add it to harassment, kidnapping, and another charge of assault?" he mocked. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go? Just so you can run to your precious Gordo and he can call the police? I'm not stupid, Lizzie."  
"I still don't understand what you're going to do with me then? Are you going to kill me? Because that's the only way I'm never going repeat what happened here," she declared.  
"I know," he answered, stepping towards the bed.  
Lizzie bided her time. She had to wait, if she moved at the wrong moment, or he realized that she was untied, she end up like Ronnie on the floor. Surprise was on her side. He was felling cocky, arrogant, he'd overpowered her and Ronnie. Her eyes followed him closely as he moved to the left side of the bed. He leaned down, closing his eyes. As his lips touched her, Lizzie's arms shot out from behind her back, she grasped each end of the rope and pushed Larry back against the wall, her arms going around his neck. With the rope wrapped tightly around her hands, she pushed it into his throat.  
Larry let out a strangled cry.  
Lizzie pressed harder. She couldn't let him go. He'd kill her.  
His fist smacked into her head, her shoulders, her arms. His face was beginning to turn red. His eyes bulged. Lizzie felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She'd know since she'd started school. He'd helped her pass chemistry. 'He also tried to kill you!' A small voice screamed. Lizzie forced her eyes shut.  
Suddenly, arms from behind her locked around her waist and flung her facedown onto the bed. She heard Larry's coughs as air flooded back into his lungs. She heard a thud and flipped around to see Ronnie standing above Larry's limp form on the floor, the base of the broken lamp in his hand.  
She scurried backwards on the bed, her eyes not leaving Ronnie. Her heart pounded in her heaving chest, what now? 


	22. Answers

First off, thanks to the awesome people who reviewed, you rock! And second of all, sorry for the long absence. So this chapter is nice and long! Enjoy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ronnie held his hands up, the base of the lamp thumping heavily to the ground. "What the hell do I have to do to prove to you, I'm not going to hurt you?" He sighed and stepped forward and began to tug at the rope around her ankles.  
"So, you had nothing to do with any of this?" she asked, leaning back against balled fist.  
Ronnie shook his head. "I was trying to help you. I wish you'd realize that I'm not going to hurt you." He tossed the rope onto the edge of the bed and quickly retreated to the wall. He glanced down at Larry's limp body. "We need to get out of here, call the police, and maybe paramedics."  
Lizzie stared at him and slowly nodded her head. She swung her legs off the bed and gingerly tested each one. Being bent and tired up for so long had stiffened her muscles. She slowly struggled to stand up. Ronnie stepped forward offering his arm. Lizzie swung her arms, pushing him away. "I don't need help."  
Ronnie sighed. "Lizzie..."  
"No, just stay away," she barked.  
She pretended not to notice the look of sadness that flickered across his face. She stepped gingerly around Larry's flaccid figure. She almost expected him at any moment to leap up and claps around her legs in a final attempt to finish the job. She finally made it across the room and her hands clenched tightly around the phone. She lifted the receiver to her ear then glanced grimly up at Ronnie. "There's no dial tone." She couldn't bring herself to say the line was dead while she could still see Larry's form and the memory still vivid in her mind.  
"I've got to get back. I've got to find Gordo and Miranda. They have to be all right," Lizzie murmured, walking out the door. She glanced down the hallways, both looked identical.  
Suddenly, Lizzie felt a hand on her shoulder. She went to jerked away from Ronnie again, but his hand clamped down on her shoulder, harder than before.  
"Let me go," she exclaimed, tying once again to unsuccessfully pull away.  
"I can't do that," he growled, twisting her arm behind her back.  
Lizzie whimpered, mentally screaming at herself for her stupidity. "I thought you weren't going to hurt me."  
"You're so naïve, Lizzie," he hissed, pulled her arm up higher behind her back. He twisted her around and shoved her ahead of him down the stair well.  
"Larry was the one who was behind all of this not you!"  
"Do you honestly think that Larry would contrive something this complicated? He didn't have the guts to do it. Just like you don't have the guts to see when something is right in front of your pretty little face."  
He was leading her down a stairwell, his voice echoing off the bare walls. Lizzie struggled against him. The steps wound down and if she fell, she wouldn't have far to tumble.  
"I was the one taking pictures, I was the one who beat up your precious Gordo, and when it came time for it, I had to go after Larry."  
"It doesn't make sense. Why would you do something like this?" she cried, his fingers tightened around her wrist.  
"Have you ever heard of second chances, Lizzie? No? No one seems to hear about second chances. My old teacher's didn't when I tried to make up work I'd missed. My old school didn't, they expelled me after a fight. Then I saw you. The wonderful Lizzie of Hillridge. I thought, if someone is going to forgive me, it's going to be this girl." He shoved her forward and out a door. "But I was still wrong! Not even the perfect Lizzie could have discovered what second chances were!"  
"Where did Larry come in?" Lizzie asked, her bare feet scraping over the asphalt ground of the black parking lot. She realized with horror that he was dragging her towards the lone car parked under a light.  
"Larry was supposed to do the stuff I couldn't. But when he started to feel bad, when he started to chicken out, I had to step in," Ronnie snapped, slamming her body against the car.  
Lizzie winced from the impact and cradled her stomach with her free arm. "He was trying to warn me, that day he took me to his house, wasn't he?"  
"Unfortunately he was," a twisted grin took over his face. "But I quickly convinced him otherwise."  
Lizzie felt eth cool metal of the car pressing against her dress and through the material. Her arm had quickly faded to numb, she felt nothing.  
"Get into the car," he ordered, reaching forward and swinging open the door.  
"No," Lizzie protested, trying to move away. Ronnie's grip only tightened. "Do you think this is going to get you second chances? Beating up people and kidnapping? This is what got you into this trouble in the first place, it won't get you out now."  
He cackled, a long, low, rumbling laugh that sent chills through her body. "I've gotten all I want. She's right here."  
"Larry's going to wake up and tell! Miranda and Gordo too! My parents, what about them? They'll never stop looking for me!" she insisted shrilly, finally pulling free from his grasp.  
She felt the fierce stinging of his hand across her face before she realized what had happened. She let out a cry and cupped her face in her hands. Ronnie's grip tightened around her upper arm again as he attempted to shove her inside the car.  
Lizzie swung with her left arm, taking Ronnie by surprises as much as she took herself. Her forearm connected with the side of his jaw, his head snapped to the side. Grabbing the front of her dress, Lizzie pulled it off the ground and began to run. Her feet pounded the pavement. "Help me! Somebody please!" she screamed.  
Ronnie abruptly slammed into her side, shoving her to the ground. She heard the clunk of something hard and metal hit the ground. She screamed again. Her only hope was that someone would hear. Ronnie clamped a hand over her mouth, then pressed his other hand to her throat. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, applying pressure with both hands.  
Lizzie tired to dig his fingers away, she tried to gasp for breath. Ronnie leaned forward, holding her to the ground.  
She lashed out with her leg, it connected sharply with his groin. Ronnie let out a soft sound but his grip loosened. Lizzie kicked again and again, each time her foot connected. She was finally able to pull free. She glanced wildly around and saw what had fallen. A crow bar. Her fingers locked around and she quickly pulled it up, holding it defensively in front of her. "Somebody help!" she screamed.  
Ronnie looked up, his face a mocking mask of pain. "They're all dancing Lizzie. Do you really think they're going to hear you?"  
She took a step back, spacing her hands farther apart for a better hit.  
"Face it, Lizzie. You don't have the guts to do it. I've won," he taunted. "You're going to go down just like Miranda. She put up one hell of a fight though. Wasn't as nearly as satisfying as Gordo though, he went down quick."  
That was all the ammunition Lizzie needed, Ronnie lunged for her. Lizzie pulled violently away, swinging the crowbar with all the strength she could muster. She felt the bar stop as it collided with his head. Her footing was lost from trying to pull away and felt herself falling backwards until her head slammed against the concrete. ***  
Her head was pounding as she sat up. The overwhelming hospital smells of chemicals and cleaning products caused Lizzie to cover her eyes and fall back. She slowly began to realize she was in a bed, no longer in her beautiful gown, but a hospital gown.  
"Hey, McGuire," a soft Latina voice called.  
Lizzie turned her head towards the sound as a grin broke over her face. "Miranda!"  
Her friend quickly walked forward and hugged her.  
"You're all right," Lizzie smiled weakly. "I thought—he'd said..."  
"Slow down," Miranda stated, gently patting her hand. "And before you ask, Gordo's all right too."  
"Yeah, McGuire, you must have given him one hell of a fight because he forgot all about me and Miranda," Gordo's rich voice called coming into the room.  
Lizzie tried not to smile at the sight of her two best friends, they looked undoubtedly better than she did, both were still wearing their dance clothes. "Did they get them?" she asked. "Larry and Ronnie? Are they okay? Are they under arrest?"  
Gordo laughed softly, walking around to the other side of the bed, gently placing his hand on hers. "Don't get over excited, breathe. Yes, they got them both. They're at the hospital. I know Larry has one hell of a concussion, and I haven't heard anything about Ronnie."  
Miranda smirked as she sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Your parents and Matt are here, they went down to get something to eat."  
Lizzie nodded. "But what happened at the hotel? Who found me?"  
Miranda and Gordo exchanged a look then Miranda sighed. "Ethan did, but only because Andie told him to look."  
"Andie?" Lizzie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, she said something might be up and that Larry had been acting really weird and when court was announced, and you didn't show, she couldn't find any of us and actually realized something really was wrong. She told Ms. Ungermeyer, who really couldn't do anything, but she did have the hotel staff start a search and she told Ethan what she thought was going on and he went outside and found you."  
"Why did she tell Ethan?" Lizzie asked.  
"That's because Ethan was her date," Gordo interjected. "Kate fixed them up to keep Andie happy, so Kate would still have her at her beck and call, but Andie would be too terrified of losing Ethan to disagree or do anything that Kate didn't want her to."  
Lizzie slowly rubbed her head. "I can't believe all of this happened."  
"Well, when you're feeling better the police want a signed statement," Miranda nodded. "We already gave them one. And, Larry already told the whole story, he confessed, so Ronnie won't really have a choice."  
"Ronnie said he did it all because he wanted a second chance. And he manipulated Larry to do what he wanted. Doesn't he realize that when it comes to this there are no second chances?"  
Gordo sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled gently at her. "Close your eyes, Lizzie, just go to sleep. It's all finally over. The nightmare had ended." *******The End**********  
  
Did you like? Please review and tell me everything! This was such a great writing for me, there are so many wonderful people who reviewed steadily and faithfully, and you know who you are, and really each chapter is like dedicated to you. I really hope you enjoyed this one! So please, one final time for Lurking Shadows, REVIEW! 


End file.
